memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
)}} |owner = Quantum |type = |crew = 1 |speed = , , and multidimensional travel capable |armament = s, s, , s, es, es, es, es, and |defenses = , , , , , , , -reinforced hull, and |image2 = }} The 'Genesis' was a highly powered heavily armed owned by Quantum. Technical data Physical arrangement The ''Genesis was easy for anyone to pilot, especially someone who had third level and its design utilized highly advanced artificial intelligence (AI) systems called Jeeves that allowed for the operation of the vessel's and subsystems via voice commands. The ship's advanced weapons and propulsion systems allowed it to engage other vessels while traveling at warp velocities. It also equipped with an aft emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a and even at velocities. Lost ships could be found by using a to detect fluctuations in the . In the case of low power, the ship had a contingency to provide an emergency supply of power and was capable of tracking down and attacking a fleeing enemy ship while at warp speed. Defensive systems The ship could remain undetected to technology, as well as the ability to blend into its surroundings by means of a mechanism usually called the "chameleon circuit", but occasionally the "camouflage unit", even letting the pilot choose a desired exterior, overriding what would have been "natural" for the surroundings. The ship had taking on the appearance of a , a , a , a , a and a . The ship was also equipped with several advanced technologies, including , , , , , , , , -reinforced hull, and . The could be covered by protective armor plates while the ship was not traveling at s to defend the dish from damage during a battle. Weapon systems The ship was armed with es, es, es, es and . The weapon systems included an array of advanced and emitters. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and cause major es to most starships. The weapon systems also included massive swivel-mounted torpedo launchers that could be deployed from behind protective armor plating. They could rotate and launch a volley of torpedoes at various firing arcs from aft to forward of the ship. The ship could also launch drones that in turn were capable of launching several photon torpedoes before crashing into a target. Other systems In addition to standard automation systems, the ship featured a temporal scattering function in case of that transports all of the crew members to different times and places, and was to be used only as a last resort. The ship also had s to allow Jeeves and to go anywhere on the ship. Interior configuration Control room and transporter systems The had a ized transparent window- that was used for video communication and ship status displays. The control room had a in the center of the room and was designed for , access and retrieval, control, ing, operations, mission operations, , scanning, course navigation, propulsion, emergency manual override, environment, gravity control, , , and controls, and was also equipped with a seat belt that deployed during turbulence and . The control room stored books electronically that were accessible through the , which was used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a . The control room was also equipped with a , a compact , an , a computer terminal, s that displayed s, data analysis, data, mission operations, , and s and strategic information in real-time. The control room also contained an odd-shaped table with six chairs, a workstation and a free-standing computer console. The control room's monitors were also linked to s and could provide video and audio from linked sections within the ship. The primary controls were accessible from control room and could be sealed off from the rest of the ship if necessary. The transporter could lock onto the target(s) designated for transport. The system could be used to lock on to a moving target and negate the target's momentum upon rematerialization. The transporter was also capable of transporting multiple persons simultaneously. Access to the control room was provided by two doorways at the back, located on both port and starboard sides. As the control room housed the critical systems, numerous emergency environmental and power backups were included for up to 72 hours in the event of a major shutdown or incapacitation of the ship. Other safeguards included redundant safety interlocks to prevent the from being turned off. Recreational facilities There was one aboard the ship that was able to impersonate matter even at the molecular level and used a more efficient implementation of replicator technology to reduce power consumption when operational. This was achieved by using replicator technology to create static objects, which required no additional energy to maintain. This allowed for continued use even when energy supplies were low. The had a small view port and an adjacent a table with at least six chairs. A monitor was provided to allow visual aspects to be involved in a briefing. Across the room featured a leather couch, a snooker table, a large for movies and gaming, and a with two terminals behind it. It also had a where were prepared for consumption and featured a located inside behind a door. Wardrobe The on the ship appeared as a walk-in closet with some of the clothing been picked up during travels or left by former passengers. It contained clothing from various times, environments and other species. At least some of the clothes had pockets that were bigger on the inside. The wardrobe was equipped with a replicator, which allowed it to copy clothing. Laundry room The laundry room had a washing machine that works by dematerialising and analysing the clothes and then separating out the dirt and putting everything back together which meant nothing ever came out damaged. It also had an option that enabled the user to scent their clothes with any of thousands of scents. Living quarters The living on the ship vary in size, space, and look with s, computer screens, living areas, s and s. The living quarters also featured projectors capable of producing a " " image and a . At times, quarters could have s activated to keep people inside. Science laboratory The had containment and analysis facilities for biological samples like plants. The laboratory also equipped with several terminals and large displays, as well as technological items which were sequestered and studied. It was located just opposite the in the fore section of the ship. Airponics bay The at the back where one grew plants, muddying the lines between the bay itself and the scientific discipline, as well as growing of plants in a medium other than soil, such as a nutrient-rich liquid. It was located right next to the science laboratory. Astrometrics The that was incorporated with technology and could measure the flux of up to three billion s simultaneously, resulting in readings ten times more accurate. The astrometrics was used for charting stars, s, , and other stellar bodies and determine the ship's position relative to the . It contained a large, wraparound, wall screen which could display a stellar region three-dimensionally. There were a series of control panels to manipulate the screen. The area below the screen and in front of the control panels could be used as a stage during presentations. The astrometrics also included two workstations on each side of the holographic wall screen. For convenience or advanced analysis, astrometrics could also be used for purposes or even as a workplace for easy access to sensor information. It was also located right next to the science laboratory. Sickbay The was for medical situations that was equipped with various sedatives and medicines that is often administered to mend injuries. It was also capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time. There were two s, electronic displays and advanced medical technology. The sickbay was capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time and was located below the galley. Brig The was covered on three sides by bulkheads, with an electrostatic force field on the fourth side, which could be turned off and on as an entrance or exit way. The force field could also be made to open just a small gap, wide enough for food to be passed to the prisoner. Armory The was accessible from a corridor and provided access to several energy weapons, s and s of varying configurations in and attached to the . It was also located below the galley. Engineering The engineering was where the ship's main power systems were controlled and was designed so that it could run autonomously if needed. It was occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. The , , and were also located in the engineering. It was also located below the galley. Cargo bay The had s utilized to contain the atmosphere and contained sufficient room for storage, a , a , a craft, a craft, a , a , the , a cargo transporter, anti-grav units for the transportation of cargo and a workbench for repairing and upgrading. The cargo bay also had a door hatch that was used for entering and exiting the ship. Others The contained s, s, s, apparel, s and samples of compounds. The s were where es were stored and then automatically place into a immediately prior to launch by . The ship was also equipped with at least one manual , located amidship on the port side of the ship. A small was also present, immediately underneath the warp core that ran along the spine of the ship. Command crew *Quantum – / *Jeeves – / * – * – Category:Starships